


Chilled

by thursdaybright



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdaybright/pseuds/thursdaybright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teach me," she says to Frostbyte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilled

Catastrophe's always run too hot, too fast. That's just the way she is, but she's learned to temper her impulsiveness, tame it. She uses it, and she'd believed that her passions only made her stronger.

But now, there's Arsyn. Love, trust, treason, betrayal. All the basest, most humiliating cliches, and while Catastrophe's body has been repaired, her heart is another matter entirely.

"Teach me," she says to Frostbyte. "Show me."

The cube fills with snow, and Frostbyte fights cold; every last move calculated with a cool, exacting precision, not a single ounce of energy wasted. Catastrophe ducks, weaves, avoiding the blade as it swings over her head, slicing through the air, sharp and deadly. She looks up, wary, but Frostbyte's face is as serenely unreadable as ever.

It's not so long later that her fingers slide into the wet, needy heat between Catastrophe's thighs, her touch like ice. Catastrophe shivers, desperate for more, but Frostbyte takes her time, making it last until Catastrophe is pleading for release. 

"Are you ready?" Frostbyte whispers.

"Please," Catastrophe begs, her body wracked with shudders as she finally comes.

A cool hand strokes across her skin, brushes her hair away from her face and Catastrophe inhales deeply, because now she understands.

"I'm going to have to kill her," she says.

"Yes." Frostbyte is smiling. "Yes, you are."


End file.
